Shilpa Gupta
right Shilpa Gupta, plasticienne contemporaine indienne, née en 1976 à Mumbai (Bombay), Inde. Elle vit et travaille à Mumbay. De 1992 à 1997, elle obtient un master de sculpture à l'école supérieure des Beaux-Arts de Mumbai. En 2004 elle reçoit des prix internationaux, le Transmediale Award à Berlin, le Sanskriti Prathisthan Award à New Delhi et le titre de International Artist of the Year, South Asian Visual Artists Collective, au Canada Son travail Considérée comme l’un des talents les plus prometteurs de la scène artistique indienne, Shilpa Gupta aspire dans son travail à toucher le plus grand nombre. Shilpa Gupta pose un regard troublant sur la globalisation et ses avancées technologiques dans des installations interactives ou performances publiques qui donnent à l’artiste la possibilité de sonder la religion, l’imaginaire ou la subversion du désir humain. "Je m’intéresse à la perception et comment nous comprenons le monde quotidien et des structures variées qui influencent cette compréhension. Les politiques en font partie et par conséquent s’intègrent à mon travail. Si vous me demandez si "l’art peut changer le monde," je ne connais pas la réponse car, en fait, je me pose la même question ! L’art est capable, peut être, de créer des petits bouleversements dans la compréhension, ce qui dépend de plusieurs facteurs – de l’esprit de l’artiste à l’esprit du spectateur et tous les éléments qui entrent en jeu dans cette rencontre de l’art. Cela inclut le langage de l’art, le lieu, l’histoire, la disposition du spectateur au moment de la rencontre, etc, etc" Shilpa Gupta Ses vidéos interactives, sites Internet, installations, photographies et performances explorent notamment le thème de la terreur, qu’ils soient liés au racisme ou aux intégrismes religieux, l’obsession sécuritaire, les frontières aliénantes ou les zones de frictions plus ou moins imaginaires entre les individus. Concernée par "ce que nous voyons" et "comment nous voyons", Shilpa Gupta s’intéresse aux malentendus et aux structures avec lesquelles l’information est traitée, dans un monde hautement médiatisé où l’on tente d’effacer les distances tout en renforçant les politiques sécuritaires. Par ailleurs, dans son œuvre, Shilpa Gupta aborde régulièrement le sujet de la crise entre l'Inde et le Pakistan. Dans son installation video Hardly Bear to Speak, quatre moniteurs montrent les portraits flous des quatre juges ayant décidé de la partition entre l'Inde et le Pakistan. Les relations entre les juges furent si tendues que les discussions aboutirent à une impasse. Pour son installation « Threat », sculpture composée de milliers de savons gravés du mot « THREAT » (menace). Le visiteur est invité à prendre un savon afin de l’utiliser en faisant ainsi disparaître au fur et à mesure l’installation et la menace. Shilpa Gupta déclare: J’ai été influencé par : * la façon dont on regarde les choses au quotidien et comment on les comprend *'' Comment nous séparons les événements et les gens autour de nous, créons des catégories et si ces catégories peuvent être contrôlées.'' * J’étais très jeune lorsque des émeutes ont éclaté dans la ville. Depuis le toit terrasse de la maison, on pouvait voir la fumée des endroits qui brûlaient pas très loin de nous. * Comment la ville de Bombay est devenue Mumbai. * Comment la télévision noire et blanc a été remplacée par la couleur et comment internet s’est très rapidement infiltré dans nos maisons. Expositions notoires Shilpa Gupta participe à de nombreuses manifestations, Elle est également invitée par de prestigieuses institutions, parmi lesquelles la Tate Modern de Londres, la Daimler Contemporary de Berlin, le Queens Museum de New York et le Chicago Cultural Center. *2006 : Biennale de Liverpool *2007 : Biennale de Lyon *2008 : Biennale de Gwangju **Triennale de Yokohama **Chalo! India: A New Era of Indian Art, Mori Art Museum, Tokyo **Tiger by the Tail! Contemporary Women of India Transforming Culture, Mabel Douglass Galleries, Rutgers University, New Jersey (group) **StarsBlind BlindStars, Galerie Volker Diehl and BodhiArt, Berlin *2009 : Biennale de Lyon 2009 **ARCO, Madrid **While I Sleep (the result of the experient between Shilpa Gupta and Mahzarin Banajin), Le Laboratoire, Paris *2010 : Nevermore au Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne **Practicing Memory – Every Moment in an All-Embaracing Present, Cittadellarte – Fondazione Pistoletto, Biella, Italie **Indian Highway, Herning Museum of Contemporary Art, Danemark **Shilpa Gupta, Castle Blandy, France *2011 Paris-Delhi-Bombay... au Centre Georges Pompidou ** '' Indian Highway IV'' au MAC de Lyon Voir aussi: *Shilpa Gupta sur Artnet Quelques œuvres Biennale de Lyon 2009 Pour la Biennale de Lyon 2009, Shilpa Gupta réalise un portail dont les mouvements progressifs finissent par détruire un mur. center Une grille ouvragée s’ouvre et se ferme sur 180 degrés selon un rythme pour le moins rapide. Elle vient buter le mur situé de part et d’autre de son parcours jusqu’à le détruire. Comme une métaphore de l’enfermement, l’œuvre de Shilpa Gupta cherche par tous les moyens à briser ses liens pour se frayer coûte que coûte un passage à travers les murs à 360 degrés, soit deux fois sa capacité de mouvement normal. Un portail dont le mouvement incessant contraint le spectateur à se déplacer lui aussi s’il veut échapper à ses coups de boutoir. De l’ordre au chaos, de la logique à la dérision, de la sécurité au désordre, de l’enfermement à la liberté, les œuvres de Shilpa Gupta portent un regard troublant sur les avancées technologiques de notre monde. D’origine indienne, l’artiste analyse aussi bien le flottement de la frontière de son pays sur une carte que les serpentins des files d’attente des grandes métropoles et sonde ainsi à travers ses œuvres l’imaginaire et le désir humains. Vidéo interactive "Shadow 3" center Shilpa Gupta s'intéresse à la notion de perception et utilise l'interactivité comme un moyen d'inviter le spectateur à se questionner sur ce domaine. C'est le cas de son installation Shadow 3, présentée en 2007 puis en 2010 au Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne. Les spectateurs se présentent sur un fond blanc. Un dispositif ingénieux les filme, projette leurs images en grandeur et en temps réels sur un écran, et leur adjoint progressivement des fils et des objets dont ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser. Fichier:Guptablame.jpg Blame (2003); 600 flacons d'encre rouge, évoquant le sang et baignés d'une lumière rouge. Fichier:Guptatoronto05.jpg Installation vidéo, Toronto 2004 Catégorie:naissance en 1976 Catégorie:plasticien contemporain indien Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Art conceptuel